michael_jacksonfandomcom-20200223-history
Drake
Drake is a Canadian recording artist and actor that was born on October 24, 1986 in Toronto, Ontario, Canada.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Drake_%28entertainer%29 Interviews, Memories, and Inspirations Interview Drake had some memories and real life experiences as a kid during Michael Jackson's 80's era (Thriller and Bad times) and even had the famous movie, Moonwalker. On July 8th, 2009, Drake had a Michael Jackson interview on MTV News about his actual experiences and memories of Michael Jackson. This is what Drake said in the interview: "Seeing Michael Jackson, for me, was one of the first times that I really felt the power of an entertainer," he said. "I remember having 'Moonwalker' — I remember having that on VHS cassette and I remember how religiously I used to watch it. I used to feel like, as a kid, it was the most amazing place for me to escape to, because it was this world that Michael created. He was the first artist that I ever experienced that really ... you'd get lost in Michael Jackson, in his music, the imagery. Now that I'm older I can look back and be like, 'Wow.' You know, he was one of the most consistent entertainers of all time. For me, I remember just how much I used to watch that movie and study it." "It's a big loss," he said. "I think he gave a lot to the world, though, so everyone is going to be sad about it. But I think Mike did something that will never be done again, so you can't be that sad about it, you go to celebrate him." "I think you either appreciate Michael Jackson or you don't," Drake said. "I don't think it matters about him changing himself. I don't think black people have resentment towards him for what he did to himself. Those were all personal decisions, you know. And nobody knows what that man was going through to make him want to look like that or change himself. I know there's things about me that I want to change, just because they make me self-conscious. That's why I get up and I'm pressed to go to the gym because I look at the TV and I see all these dudes with their shirts off, and it makes me self-conscious. It's not to the point where I would do anything crazy, but then again, you can't speak for somebody else. I think you either appreciate him and what he did and what he gave us or you don't. "I don't think it's fair to say that as a race we hold it against him," Drake continued. "I think that there's only so much you can expect from the media, and that's something I'm learning too, on a smaller scale. But on a personal level, there's outlets with integrity that actually work for the artists and there's one's that try to take you apart. The key to it is not paying attention — but when you get to a Michael Jackson level, it's kinda hard to not pay attention."http://www.mtv.com/news/articles/1615366/drake-on-michael-jackson-gave-lot-world.jhtml Impersonation Drake also did an impersonation of Michael Jackson where he dresses up like Michael Jackson in his music video, Beat It and walks to the stage with the music playing. When he dances in stage the song Billie Jean plays and Drake does the Moonwalk. He accidentally ripped his pants during the end and the crowd laughs and Drake starts running away.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hxujFadk2KU Song Reference One of Drake's songs, Over, has a part referencing to Michael Jackson and his song, Thriller by "going" him and dressing up like him in the Thriller music video.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RgsPyCLgf-I External Links Drake's Michael Jackson Impersonation References